nisekoifandomcom-20200223-history
Suzu Ayakaji
Suzu Ayakaji '(彩風 涼 ''Ayakiji Suzu) also known as Fuu''' (風 Fuu),' '''is the best friend and classmate of Haru Onodera and one of the classmates of Paula McCoy. Appearance Fuu has light, fair skin with indigo eyes. She has thick, dark auburn hair that sports a braid with a pink ribbon on the left side of her hair. She is mostly seen in the school uniform as most of her classmates do which is a half-sleeved or long-sleeved (depending on the season) white shirt with a blue sailor-style collar attached at the lower part of her neck that connects a thin green tie that is laced through a loop at the end of the shirt, making a little part of the tie to reach the skirt. Her tie color is different from the upperclassmen because she's only a freshman. The skirt reaches around the upper thighs and is a blue-colored fabric that is accompanied by her white knee-length socks and brown slip-on shoes. Personality Fuu is very kind and understanding. She tries her best to make her friends happy and supports them. Haru states she is a bit weird at times like when she asked Haru to model for her and getting a nosebleed in the process. Overall, she is a good person to her classmates. Background Fuu has been a long time friend of Haru Onodera since before they entered high school. There is not much mentioned about how Fuu and Haru met but they seem to be best friends with each other. Relationships Haru Onodera Fuu is Haru's best friend and classmate. Fuu always looks for Haru and truly wishes for her to be happy. When Haru starts to have feelings for Raku, Fuu is able to understand her feelings for him and tries to find situations where she and Raku could be together. This is very similar to Kosaki and Ruri's relationship where Ruri tries to get Kosaki together with Raku to confess. Paula McCoy Fuu and Paula are classmates and close friends. Abilities * '''Photography:' Fuu is shown to have a camera and takes pictures of Haru or other events. Story First Year Arc Second Year Arc Trivia * Suzu's surname Ayakaji 'means "color" (彩) ('aya) and "wind" (風) (kaji). * During the ending credits starting from Episode 18, Fuu made a cameo appearance in a form of a caricature, alongside Mikage Shinohara, Paula McCoy, Haru Onodera, Yui Kanakura, Honda and Migisuke Aiba. * Suzu is almost the only the pseudo-protagonist who doesn't have even one descriptive back story. * Suzu fights over Haru with her junior Ricchan who is also attracted to Haru. Their short dialogue in chapter 201 indicates that these three have been good friends for quite some time. Ricchan appeared in chapter 201 for a cameo and is never seen again. * There is a high probability that Suzu has a crush on Haru. ** Many instances like her becoming red on undressing Haru in the hot spring, nose-bleeding on Haru's posing for a photograph point towards the contingency. Not only this but in the manga, when Haru finally realizes she has been in love with Raku Ichijō and not merely crushing over him, she confesses her feelings towards Raku to Suzu. It is shown that Suzu reacts to this by blushing with astonishment. This could mean that Suzu mistakenly thought that Haru meant her. * In the Opening 1 of Season 2, Suzu along with Shū Maiko clicks the photos of Haru and the others. However, her photographic interest isn't shown in the anime. * Suzu has never interacted with Chitoge Kirisaki, Marika Tachibana, Seishirō Tsugumi, Shuu and Paula in the anime. * Suzu can't swim. Category:Female characters Category:Characters